


Confession

by kascaboota



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kascaboota/pseuds/kascaboota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys has another confession to make. Based on her repeatedly implied suicidal thoughts, so be careful for that, but it's more fluff than angst, I promise. Post-pacifist route. Heavily inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzQyP99Q0pE">Confession,</a> from the OST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Undyne’s mouth fell open as she glanced between the TV and Alphys.

“No...”

“Yes.”

“No!!!!!”

“Yes!!” Alphys laughed at her look of shock as the credits rolled, a piano version of the main character’s battle theme playing quietly. “I told you the ending was good!”

“Yeah but! She was the sword???? That’s so!!! I wanna be a sword too!!!!” Alphys laughed.

“I don’t think you do.”

“I totally do. Sign me the _fuck_ up. I’m gonna be a sword. Or.. maybe a spear? Can I be both?”

“No! I can’t go on dates with a sword! W-well I could? But that would be pretty weird to explain..”

“Are you saying you'd be ashamed to love me if I were a sword??? Oh, wow. Alphys. I’m hurt.”

“No, I totally wouldn’t! I’d take you to MonCon every year and we would be the best couple cosplayers ever and everyone would be totally jealous! If they, uh, l-let you in, that is…” Undyne gasped.

“Oh no! They wouldn’t, would they? Nevermind, that’s a dealbreaker right there. Plus, it would be hard to throw spears if I was one, probably. You’d have to do it for me.”

“That’d be terrible! I have jelly arms.”

“Hm… then maybe I’ll have to train you! Just in case something like that ever happens!” Undyne was standing on the bed now, a spear suddenly pointed towards Alphys.

“... What.”

“You heard me! It’s time to get BEEFY!” Alphys laughed, recovering from the surprise.

“I uh, don’t think it’s likely enough to be necessary…”

“That’s what they want you to think! You have to expect the unexpected… or you’ll be caught off guard like I just was now. It’s a disaster waiting to happen! Now, drop and give me 20!”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much to start out with??”

Undyne laughed this time, spear disappearing as she fell back, flopping on the bed heavily enough for Alphys to be thrown off balance and nearly fall herself.

“I was only kidding, but yeah, it probably would have been. You’re smart-strong, not fight-strong. We have to balance eachother out!”

“I think you mean book-smart, not street-smart.”

“Hey! I’m not caught up on all these human phrase shenanigans yet! I’ve only been using streets for like, a month now. And anyways, you just proved my point.” Undyne flashed a big grin, flexing an arm dramatically. “But, I still think strong sounds better!” Alphys laughed again, quieter than before.

“Yeah! Strong,” she repeated, tone just a little off. Udyne caught it and sat up slowly, concerned. The playful mood drained away quickly and Alphys shifted uncomfortably at feeling eyes on her.

“Babe?” Alphys bit her lip, silent for a moment. She barely seemed to notice the pet name, let alone get flustered over it.

“Sorry. Um, a-anyways! I have another show here I wanted you to watch! I’ve been saving it to for when you came over, ‘c-cause there’s this lady in it, right!! And, she fights these creepy things called the Plagues! She has this magic weapon that transforms, so it’s like, even better than swords, and when she beats them, they turn into-”

“Alphys,” she said more sternly. The scientist’s shoulders slumped and she sighed in defeat.

“Okay. Maybe I’m not up for it right now.”

“Did something happen?”

“S-sorta? I mean, not really. I’m just a little…” Undyne waited, watching Alphys frown in thought. “I don’t know. I get like this sometimes.” Guilt fell over Undyne’s face.

“I’m sorry, I must have said something. What was it?”

Her breath shook with the effort to stay composed, wiping a tear away like one would swat at an irritating housefly. If she started now, she'd never be able to bring this up again. 

"No, that’s n-not it, really.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, I mean? Undyne, you're... very strong. Everyone knows that." She smiled weakly, hands fidgeting together at her belly. "And not just fight-strong. Even a human would envy the kind of determination you have. You don't give up. If you doubt yourself, it doesn’t show. It's... re-remarkable, actually." Alphys bit her lip.

"S-so... that's why... I don't think you understand?" A wince. "I'm sorry, no. I know you kind of do? What I'm trying to say... I just think... that's, the opposite of how I feel all the time. I've always been a coward, looking for... easier ways out, see? That day when you- when we first met. If you hadn't come by the garbage dump then...you get it." Her chest shuddered, eyes closing. She took a deep breath again before continuing.

"I'm getting better lately. I-it's easier, coming to terms with things! With everything that's happened, leaving the underground... I have more hope than I ever have before. But sometimes, I st-still feel like... w-well, garbage." She chuckled bitterly and leaned her head to Undyne's shoulder. Alphys didn't notice her hands were shaking until the other took one silently, listening with downcast eyes. Alphys wanted to say more, but her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't find the right words. "And then this happens, and I can't even come out with it... I'm sorry," she settled for after a long silence.

"No," Undyne replied immediately. "Alphys, _I'm_ sorry. I love hanging out and having fun with you, but this is a lot more important than any of that. I should have told you that before now. You don't have to pretend you're okay when you aren't." She squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to." Alphys choked on a sob, finally unable to hold it in anymore. Undyne took her into a hug and let her weep against her shoulder. Eventually Alphys pulled away with a sniffle to look at Undyne.

“Th-Thank you.” Undyne’s grin returned, wiping away a tear from Alphys’ face.

“By the way… I think you’re really determined, too. Even feeling like that… you never gave up, either. You’re not only smart-strong. Okay?”

“Haha… d-don’t make me cry again, Undyne..” Undyne took that as a good sign and hugged her again tightly before kissing her cheek. Alphys smiled, small but genuine again.

“I won’t. You feel a little better now?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Lets uh, watch that new anime tomorrow though. It's actually a bit late, now that I think about it.."

"Yeah, of course! Sorry, I should probably get going so you can get to bed."

"Actually, if you want to... stay the night, you c-could? If you want! It's just, you already walked all the way here, and I can’t give you a ride, and it's dark out..." Undyne laughed.

"It’s not even far, you know. But I'd love to. Scoot over." Alphys did so while trying(and failing) to keep Undyne from seeing her blush. She settled with her back facing the center of the bed, hands over her face. She'd gotten used to more affection but they were?? Sharing the bed??? She made a mental prayer that she wouldn't faint again. Undyne grinned behind her back, shoulders shaking from holding in laughter. She flipped the light and settled into the bed, too.

"Can I spoon you?" Alphys' heart skipped a beat, or maybe several.

_Oh, my god. This is how I die??_

"It's okay if you don't want to," Undyne tried to reassure her.

"No!" She blurted out. "I mean- y-yes? I, uh, would... like that..." Hard as she tried this time, Undyne couldn't keep in a peal of giggles. She scooted in closer, arm circling Alphys at the waist. It took some positioning, between tails and face frills, but eventually she got comfortable. "Nooooo, don't laugh..."

"Sorry, it was really cute!"

"That's! Not any better!!" Undyne buried her face in her girlfriend's back, trying not to wheeze. It took DETERMINATION.

"Undyneeeee," Alphys whined. Undyne managed to stop and sighed the way one does after a good laugh, closing her eyes.

"Okay, I’m done. Good night," she murmured. Alphys put her hand over Undyne's arm, smiling herself. She relaxed, finally, feeling comfortable and content enough that drifting off to sleep would be easier.

"Good night."


End file.
